gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Noa
is a character from the anime series Gundam. In the anime, he is mentioned to be from the city of Hong Kong and is sometimes listed as being British (However given the anime is made before the deal in 1983 to turnover the city back to China, it is unsure whether Bright Noa is British or Hong Kong Chinese). In the beginning of in Mobile Suit Gundam, Bright is just an officer candidate without a commission from the Earth Federation Space Forces but takes command as the surviving highest ranking military personnel. Bright's commands include the ''White Base'', the shuttle Temptation, AEUG's ''Argama'' and Nahel Argama ''(though he never commanded the latter), and Londo Bell's ''Ra Cailum. Character Bright is a loyal and dedicated soldier both in war and peace. He enforces strict military discipline and regulations, yet he never hesitates to make the morally right decision for the better of all, even if he has to disobey orders from his superiors. As the most experienced officer on board the White Base, whose crew consisted mostly of teenagers no older than 17, during the majority of Mobile Suit Gundam, he was often placed in the role of father figure toward the crew. A prime example of ability to maintain discipline and make tough decisions for one's own good is throwing the protagonist Amuro Ray into the brig for insubordination and for going AWOL. Bright is not above using physical force to discipline crew members who are either being insubordinate or disruptive; he had slapped Kai Shiden once on the bridge for being loud and obnoxious and had done the same to Amuro after the Gundam Pilot had refused to fight-with Amuro knowing full well that his duties insured the safety of the White Base, it's crew and himself. He showed his character in Zeta Gundam when he defected to AEUG after he lost hope in the corrupt Earth Federation, and again when he decided to act pre-emptively during the Londo Bell-Neo Zeon encounter in Char's Counterattack. He is considered to be the most experienced field commander in mobile suit warfare, relying on standard and reliably proven tactics rather than acts of bravado. He is often granted with top-notch military personnels and equipments under his command, such as Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Kamille Bidan, but he has proven himself that he can service in unfavorable situations such as in the early part of Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta Gundam. While Bright is not a Newtype, he has had some experiences with the occurrences of "hearing" a request from Amuro Ray at the end of the One Year War, as well as feeling kinship and Amuro-like qualities/feelings within Kamille Bidan in Zeta Gundam. Many would consider that Bright is one of the most successful field commanders in UC Gundam timeline, as he has led his ships and fleets victorious in the One Year War, The AEUG-Titans/Gryps War, The First Neo Zeon War, and The Second Neo Zeon War. History Mobile Suit Gundam During the One-Year War, Bright Noa serves on the White Base as the commanding officer. When Char Aznable attacks Side 7after discovering the secret V Project, all the original officers on the White Base are incapacitated, leaving Bright, who is then an officer candidate, with the highest seniority on the ship, and he assumes command from the wounded Captain Paolo Cassius. The Federation's major perceived value for the White Base turns out to be the Zeon's obsessive attraction to it. The ship becomes a major decoy in Federation operations. Bright remains captain of the White Base throughout these events in Mobile Suit Gundam, participating in the major operations in The One Year War, including the last stand of Zeon at asteroid A Baoa Qu. After the war, Bright marries White Base pilot Mirai Yashima, and they have two children together, Cheimin and Hathaway. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam After the One Year War, Bright, like most of his comrades aboard White Base, was alienated by the High Command of the Earth Federation Space Forces. He was assigned to captain the shuttle spacecraft Temptation, whose primary missions were to escort Federation high-ranking officials, and was even beaten up by Bask Om himself when he objected to a set of orders coming from him. Bright defected to the AEUG to aid their struggle against the Titans. Considering his veteran experience in mobile suit warfare as the captain of ''White Base'' during the One Year War, AEUG commissioned Bright as captain of the flagship of AEUG space fleet, the assault space carrier ''Argama''. Bright Noa worked together with his former adversary, Char Aznable and later they form the core military leadership of AEUG. Several highlights of Bright's tour of duty above Argama are the attack on Federation Headquarters at Jaburo and Kilimanjaro, Operation Maelstrom, and the final three-way battle between the fleet of AEUG, Titans, and Axis Zeon near the Gryps Two space colony. After the climatic battle at Gryps Two, the AEUG fleet was left crippled and Bright was the sole experienced military commander within the ranks of AEUG leaders. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ He continued to command the Argama during ZZ Gundam. After taking the Argama to the colony Shangri-La to repair the Argama and take Kamille to the hospital, he and the crew of Argama was attacked by an old foe Yazan who was helped by Judau Ashta and his friends. While Judau atempted to steal the Zeta Gundam, as he was able to make it move, Bright compared him to Kamille and Amuro. Eventually when Yazan revealed his true colors, Judau in the Zeta Gundam defeated him and left before Bright could ask his name. While in Shangri-La, Bright had to deal with multiple attacks by Mashymre Cello's troops and Judau's attempts to steal the Zeta Gundam, but all the encounters ended with Judau defeating the Neo Zeon forces and then returning the Zeta Gundam. Due Judau's abilities, Bright believed he could be a major help to the AEUG, and would send him the Zeta Gundam to train him and force him to join the Argama. Eventually he was successful, and all of Judau's friends and Judau himself joined the Argama. Soon afterwords Roux Louka would join the Argama, as a liason to La Vie en Rose, for supplies. After a struggle with Mashymre's forces, the Argama successfully leaves Shangri-La. After docking with La Vie en Rose, he meets old friend Emary Ounce who gives Judau the ZZ Gundam and upgrades the Argama to have the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon. After Fa leaves the AEUG, he creates the Gundam team which made of Judau and his friends whom uses the ZZ Gundam, Zeta Gundam, Gundam Mk II, the rebuilt Hyaku Shiki and Mega Rider. Throughout the show he attempts to train the Gundam team to be real soldiers. While his friend Emary housed romantic feelings for him and was very attractive, Bright remained loyal to his family. On a mission in Dublin, he met Fa and Kamille once more. When he learned Haman planned to drop another colony, the Argama and Karaba, were able to rescue the population of Dublin at the price of destroying most of Karaba's force and highly damaging the Argama. He and the Gundam team went back to La Vie en Rose, to get the new''' '''Nahel Argama. Bright despite being assigned as the ship's captain, was separated from it in combat and he with Shita and Qum returned to La Vie en Rose. He later met with Salya Mass and Leina Ashta, who discussed of Char's whereabout and possible plans. He and the rest of the AEUG forces would later arrive at Core 3 to back up the Nahel Argama's crew in battle only to find the battle over. He later confronted an emotional Judau and allowed Judau to punch him. He later saw off Judau and Roux to the Jupiter Fleet. After the Axis Zeon was defeated, AEUG forces were integrated back with the Earth Federation, and Bright was re-instated as an officer of the Earth Federation with the rank of Captain. Char's Counterattack He was later made the commanding offficer of Londo Bell Task Force, as seen in the movie Char's Counterattack. He was rejoined by his former subordinate Amuro Ray. They played critical roles during the events in Char's Counterattack when they encountered and fought Char Aznable's Neo Zeon rising faction for the last time. Gundam Unicorn In UC 0096, Bright Noa would later appear in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and he is still the commanding officer of the Londo Bell corps. His ship, the Ra Cailum, has been equipped with a Minovsky Craft System, enabling it to operate on Earth and in space. Bright is present at the Battle of Dakar where a Zeon mobile armor lays waste to the city. He is ordered by Ronan Marcenas to either secure or destroy the Garencieres, which housed the key to Laplace's Box. Bright sees the job as a personal request, however. Ronan also asks Bright to take his son, Riddhe, on board the ship with his Delta Plus. Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash In the novel Hathaway's Flash which tells the events after Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children, Bright ends up in a position that no father should ever be forced into: As an officer of the Earth Federation military, he condemns Hathaway to death after Hathaway's capture as leader of the anti-Federation terrorist group Mafty. Apparently, Bright didn't know who the Mafty leader really was until the time of his execution, when he was completely unable to do anything to stop it; whether this was an unfortunate coincidence or the doing of his fellow commanders is unknown. This incident triggers Bright's definitive retirement from the military. After witnessing the execution and spending a long time in a heavy depression, Bright finally regains his spirits enough to open a small restaurant with his remaining relatives, Mirai and Cheimin. Pics Gallery Bright slap.png|The infamous "Bright Slap" triggers Bright's definitive retirement5.jpg Tumblr lvstu7orUV1r1k8zco1 500.jpg img_1216672_37830163_0.jpeg img_1216672_37830163_1.jpeg Notes *Bright has been the captain of Gundam series' main mothership in ''Super Robot Wars'' series for a long time before before his role was taken by Murrue Ramius in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *Bright has been the captain of famous ships like the White Base, Argama, Nahal Argama, throughout his career. Like wise, he has served with many famous pilots in the U.C timeline, like Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan, and Judau Ashta. *Bright is the only captain to appear in more than two series (not counting various spin-offs). He made his debut in Mobile Suit Gundam, and continued in Z Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Char's Counterattack and finally Gundam Unicorn. *Bright is quite famous (or infamous) for being violent towards others, as well as slapping his crew members, usually to teach them some discipline. In one episode of Z Gundam, he even tells Lieutenant Emma to "get up on the bridge for some disciplinary action" while slapping the air. References External Links *Bright Noa on Wikipedia ja:ブライト・ノア Category:Universal Century characters Category:Earth Federation characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Zeta Gundam Characters Category:ZZ Gundam Characters